The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor element having an organic semiconductor layer, a method for manufacturing the same, and a display device and an electronic device including such a semiconductor element.
Development of semiconductor elements using organic semiconductors such as organic TFTs (Thin Film Transistors) and the like has recently been underway (see C. D. Dimitrakopoulos and P. R. L. Malenfant, Adv. Mater. 2002, 14, No. 2, p. 99, for example). The semiconductor elements using the organic semiconductors are assumed to be applied to display devices such as flexible organic EL (Electro Luminescence) displays, flexible electronic papers, and the like as well as electronic devices such as flexible printed boards, organic thin film solar batteries, touch panels, and the like.